All I Ever Wanted
by Brooklynn715
Summary: Will Reid accept the apology from JJ? Does he want to? How will JJ handle families being torn apart, including her own...mostly Reid/JJ slight Hotch/Prentiss and Morgan/Garcia in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I'm hoping for this particular story to be about 10 chapters long. That's what I'm thinking right now but maybe shorter, maybe longer, who knows. Right now I have it planned up to 7 chapters and that's where I'm seriously stuck for an idea but enough about that-Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds **

* * *

Chapter 1

JJ laid on her bed silently sobbing into her pillow, so she didn't wake Henry who was sleeping next to her. She had messed up with Spence. Again. All he was doing was trying to be nice, but she couldn't handle it, not after she made Will leave. She wasn't going to be hurt again. She would _never_ be hurt again, she wouldn't let it happen. She thought back to last night.

* * *

_Reid found her. He always found her._

_ "What's wrong?" He asked concern filling his voice._

_ "Oh let's see, my husband left after more than enough fights. He said I wasn't home enough and that I cared more about my job than him. He just walked out of the door leaving Henry without a dad and wondering why he is going away," Reid watched JJ stand up, running a hand through her hair as she paced in the small room. "I'm fighting for custody of him with Will and even if I win I know for a fact Will is going to slowly back out like he does with everything until he never helps or calls Henry, leaving a four-year old without a father wondering why daddy isn't coming home and a single mom in the FBI to take care of him." She snapped._

_ He put a hand on her shoulder. "Jay, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, no one does, especially you. You know I will always be here for you right? And the team? We would never leave you and Henry," He said trying to pull her into a hug._

_ "Stop. I don't need your help__**. **__I-I just can't get hurt. Not again. Just leave me alone," she pleaded._

_ She could see the hurt reflecting in his eyes as he stood up, shocked. He turned away as she could see tears welling up in his eyes. But she knew he wasn't going to cry, he couldn't, not where the team could see him. She also knew he would never hurt her, not like Will had._

_ "Sp-Spence!" She called after his retreating back. "Wait! Come back!" JJ yelled as she sunk down to the floor crying._

* * *

She knew the only way she could fix this was to go apologize and explain to Reid. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She gently shook Henry awake.

"C'mon Henry, you get to go visit Uncle Morgan,"

"Why?" he said sleepily.

"Mommy needs to visit someone very important,"

"Uncle Morgan!" Henry yelled as Derek opened the door.

"Hey, little man. How's it goin'?"

"Good. Mommy has to visit somebody important so I stay with you,"

"Thanks for watching him Morgan, it really means a lot. I-I just really need to fix things,"

"With Reid?" He asked with a wink.

"You know what happened?"

"The whole team knows,"

"W-What? But how?"

"Come on, we're profilers remember? We could all figure it out. You seriously think we couldn't see it in the kid's face anyway?"

"You could tell? He was that hurt?" she said looking at her watch seeing it was almost 11. She hoped he was still awake. "Well thanks again, I have to get going though,"

"No problem, I love watching the little guy,"

"I'll keep that in mind for later," JJ smiled.

* * *

JJ pulled up in front of Reid's house not able to get out of the car. _Just do it JJ. It's Spence, your best friend. You can handle this; it's the only way to make things better__**.**_She criticized herself. She braced herself, got out of the car and slowly walked towards his front door. Walking up to the front door she knocked lightly; pulled herself together and knocked harder.

Spencer pulled open the door. "J-Jayje. W-What are you doing here?"

"Okay, n-no interrupting me.I-I'm sorry. About everything. I never should have snapped at you I was just mad and after," Her voice cracking slightly. "A-after I couldn't stand to think about the pain that I caused you. You only meant to help and I pushed you away a-and…" She rambled.

"JJ," He stopped her with a kiss.

She pulled back surprised. "Spence,"

"I-I'm sorry, I, uh, I should really get to bed and-"

"Spence," She shut him up with another kiss. "It's okay,"

"Really? You mean y-you like me too? Morgan was always telling me to go for it because he could somehow tell that you liked me and Rossi was telling me to man up and to ask you out for coffee or something and I-I just couldn't do it because I didn't think you would even consider me. I know that you're my best friend and everything but I just never thought that you liked me that way. Why would you? I mean just look at me. I'm a geek, a bookworm, I'm an-,"

"Amazing, sweet, nice, caring person," JJ cut in.

"Y-You really believe that?" He asked in utter amazement.

"Of course I do,"

"T-Thanks JJ, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"I'm sorry about last night," she added again.

"I know you are,"

"I love you Spence," JJ said with a smile.

"I l-love you to JJ," He said, a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Night Spence, see you tomorrow," she said with a grin as she walked away.

"S-See you,"

* * *

**A/N: I want to say thanks to my bestest friend Hallie (fan fiction name is psychedoutpineapple :) -just in case you want to check out her awesome Psych stories) for proofing this and a lot of help! :) Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! I already had it ready though :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

* * *

Chapter 2

JJ walked into the bullpen the next morning happier than she had been in a long time.

"So you and nerd boy now, huh?" Morgan said as JJ looked over at Reid. He looked just as shocked as she felt.

"How did you know?"

"I do now," He said with a grin. "Oh and the look on both of your faces might have given it away a little,"

"Conference room. Now," Hotch yelled into the bullpen from his office. "We got a case."

"Well that ruins the fun," Morgan pouted.

* * *

"Five 17-year old brunette green eyed girls had been taken, tortured, and then murdered. The most recent girl is Hannah Sowder. They were taken in Flagstaff Arizona population of-" JJ started waiting for Reid to fill in.

"65,870 people, part of the city surrounded by mountains, in the summer usually hot and-"

"Reid, the case?" Hotch cut in.

"Oh, r-right. Sorry. How were they killed?"

"Manual strangulation,"

"You know it can take as little as 7-14 seconds for someone to die in a proper hold. Also, 43% of domestic homicide-"

"Hey-" Hotch interrupted Reid. "All of the victims have all been taken on Mondays and dumped on Fridays. Wheels up in 30,"

"Wait, Hotch it's already Wednesday. How can we find her in time? That gives us less than 48 hours," Morgan asked.

"I don't know if we will," he said grimly.

* * *

"Hey, y'all must be the FBI. I'm Detective Mark Sanders, thanks for comin' out," A dark haired man said.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. This is the rest of my team Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau,"

"JJ," She corrected. "Did you set up the room like we asked?"

"Yep, right this way,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

"We got another body," Hotch said walking into the temporary command center.

"But it's only Thursday!"

"He's evolving. We need to get the profile out,"

"Okay, what do we know about the unsub?" Rossi asked the team.

"Well he's organized, probably OCD," Prentiss said.

"Strong enough to strangle them, with a proper hold no less, so he mostly likely has a military background," Reid added.

"Wait- guys come look at this-the torture; the cuts are shallow, inflicting pain and the strike that kills them is jagged; filled with rage. He isn't just killing for the pleasure, they're personal," Morgan realized.

"Have Garcia run a check on where they've been, anyone that they have all met, made contact with," Hotch ordered Morgan.

"Got it," He dialed Garcia's number. "Hey baby girl, got a search for you. I need you to run another search on the girls. See if you can find anywhere they've met-anyone that they all have had contact with,"

"You doubt I can find anything?" She asked, feigning hurt in her voice.

"I never doubt you, you know that,"

"Okay, I'll give you a call when I get something,"

"Thanks hot stuff,"

* * *

Morgan flipped out his phone 20 minutes later. "Hey baby girl, whatcha got for me?"

"Well, all six girls took an advanced anatomy class at the local high school to get ahead for college; they all wanted to be doctors,"

"Why wasn't that connected before?"

"They all took it at different hours of the day,"

"Okay, can you run the teacher?"

"Already ahead of you. Jason Drewes-um, his record is clean except for a charge of assault. He was 15; assaulted his 16-year old girlfriend. Said it was self-defense, the jury didn't buy it and got a year in juvy. He went into the Army right after he graduated high school,"

"There's the military background we're looking for. But that can't be all, what about friends, family? The father abused the mother? A sibling? What? There has to be more," Morgan said baffled. "Check all family records, any reports of abuse, a lot of visits to the emergency room, accidents? He has to be killing these girls for a reason,"

"Um…just give me a sec-Found it! His younger sister Bianca, they were in a car accident when she was 9, he was 16 and driving the car. A 17-year old girl-brunette and green-eyed might I add-was the one who hit their car. Bianca was killed on impact while Jason suffered minor injuries. The girl was never charged and the police report says Jason felt responsible, that he should have been the one killed and not her."

"We got our unsub," he said to the team. "Thanks Garcia, can you get us an address?"

"Of course, sending to your tablets right now,"

* * *

"FBI! Open up," Hotch yelled. He waited a few seconds. "Morgan, kick down the door. Everyone fan out and Prentiss take the back yard and JJ upstairs,"

"Clear," yelled everyone but JJ.

Prentiss walked into the room. "This guy is seriously OCD. Look, not a single thing out of place,"

"H-Hey guys, has anyone heard or seen JJ since we came in?" Reid asked. He saw as everyone realized what he was dreading.

"He has JJ," he said starting towards the stairs.

"Reid!" Morgan pulled him back.

"I have to help JJ; we can't j-just leave her up there!" his voice cracking.

"I know, you can go up there but I need to know that you can handle it,"

"I-I know I can," he said racing up the stairs.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled after him. "Be careful,"

"I will."

Reid let out a strangled cry as he saw JJ. Drewes had her tied to a chair; a rag in her mouth, a gun pointed to her head. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Can't handle it?" he asked in a mocking voice. "Drop the gun, close and lock the door. Do it!" he yelled as Reid hesitated.

"O-Okay,"

The team ran upstairs at the sound of a shot and JJ crying out for Reid.

Morgan moved to open the door slamming against the locked door. "Damn it Reid. You just had to lock the door," he muttered under his breath. He kicked the door finding it blocked by an unconscious Reid.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot the girl."

"You wouldn't do that Drewes, you don't shoot, you strangle. You need to feel the life leave their body; she's not your type either," Hotch tried to reason looking over at an awakening Reid. "I also know that you want to kill the girl that killed Bianca and that this is the closest way that you can avenge your sister's death," Hotch looked over at Reid hoping he understood what he was doing. Reid slowly reached over; making sure Drewes attention was still on Hotch, grabbing the gun he had dropped earlier. Reid angled over to get a clear shot as far away from JJ as he could.

"Hey!" Drewes yelled as he realized what was happening. Reid pulled the trigger hitting him solidly in the shoulder. Drewes crumpled to the ground in pain. Morgan ran over to cuff him as Reid went to untie JJ. He took the rag out and untied her. She fell into him and he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought I would never see you or Henry again,"

"You know we're always going to keep you safe. The team would never let anything happen to you. Especially me,"

As they started to stand up Reid winced in pain. "Spence! Why didn't you say anything? You need help. Now," She commanded as he started to protest.

"It was just below my hip, I'll be fine,"

"No, you're not fine. You passed out and you need to get to the hospital. Here," she handed him her jacket to hold against his hip.

JJ helped Reid limp down the stairs towards the ambulance. As they walked up Morgan came up to Reid. "Nice shot kid,"

"I was aiming for his chest," he admitted, groaning in pain as the paramedics looked at the gun wound.

Morgan laughed. "Don't tell anyone else that."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I looked at my email this morning and I couldn't believe all the alerts and favorites! It meant soooo much since this is my first story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mommy! Spence! You're back!" JJ's four-year old son yelled circling around their legs.

"Hey buddy," JJ said as Spencer scooped him up.

JJ looked at her watch; it was already past 9. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Auntie Garcia let me stay up until you got home…did you get the bad guy?" He asked excitement filling his eyes; he always loved to hear about their cases.

"Yeah we got him, come here you little monkey," she said as Spencer handed him over. "Let's let Spencer go back home,"

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked acting hurt.

"No I just need to get someone," JJ said looking at Henry. "To bed," she said goodbye to Reid and proceeded to close and lock the door. She looked back at Henry and her mind flashed back to Drewes. Thinking about what she could have lost that day brought tears to her eyes.

"Why mommy sad?"

"Nothing for you to worry about; let's get you to bed,"

"Okay," he grumbled making JJ smile.

* * *

JJ woke up screaming for Henry with tears streaming down her face. Instead of her in that chair it was Henry with Drewes' gun to his head. He was screaming for his mommy insisting she was going to save him while Drewes just laughed at him. She never got to him. He was gone before she could save him. She always had nightmares after particularly tough cases; especially when she could have lost what she loved most. She went to check on Henry before going back to bed.

* * *

She walked into the bullpen the next morning tired and crabby. After she had checked on Henry she hadn't been able to fall asleep for another hour and a half.

"Hello to you too," Morgan teased her as she stormed past.

"Not in the mood," she glared at him.

"Hey-" Reid started before seeing the look in her eyes. "Jay what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" he asked her once they were out of earshot. He was the only one she had told. She just nodded tears filling her eyes, finally losing her strong demeanor. She sunk into the chair behind her letting a tear slide down her face. "Do you want to talk about it? I know when I had my nightmares it really helped to talk about them,"

"I-Instead of me in that chair, it was H-Henry. All he would say was t-that-"she choked on her words. "His mommy would come and save him, but b-by the time I got there it was too late,"

"I'm sorry JJ," Reid said not knowing what else to say**.** Hotch came through the bullpen commanding the team to get into the conference room for an urgent briefing. "Do you want someone else to give the briefing right now? Garcia or maybe Prentiss?"

"N-No it's fine, I can handle it,"

Reid looked up as JJ was reading the case file and he instantly knew she couldn't handle it. He walked up to her fully prepared to tell her to sit down and have someone else brief the team when he saw the case pictures. They were all little blond haired boys somewhere between four and six years old and all looked strikingly similar to Henry. "JJ let someone else do this,"

"No I can do this,"

"No. You can't,"

"But-"

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Fine," she surrendered.

"Hey Garcia can you give the briefing?"

"Um-yeah sure, but why-"

"Thanks," Reid cut her off.

"Ok, Miami Florida, for the past week a boy four to six years old has gone missing every day. Sammy Taylor-4, Leo Thompson-6, Matthew Lewis-5, Alex Miller-6, Jordan Mundy-4, Shawn Brown-4, RyanWalker-5. No bodies have been found yet. All boys were kidnapped on their way home from the park; they were with their babysitters,"

"Garcia-" Hotch interrupted. "Why haven't you pulled the pictures up yet?"

"Well, here's the thing-"

"Just do it,"

"O-Okay," Garcia pulled up the pictures and JJ winced reminded of her dream all over again. Reid grabbed her hand under the table as the team made the connection, why she was in a bad mood and why she couldn't handle the briefing.

"JJ-I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it,"

"Are you sure you want to take this case?"

"Positive."

"Okay-wheels up in 30,"

"Hi, I'm Marco Rodríguez. You can set up in the conference room; everything you requested is in the room along with the files.

"Thanks; this is my team SSA Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, Jareau, Rossi and I'm Agent Hotchner. We can take it from here,"

"No problem just let me know if you need anything,"'

"Okay, we need to spread out. JJ and Reid, stay and work on the geographical profile, Morgan and Rossi, go to the abduction sites, see if you can find anything. Prentiss, you're with me, we'll take the families,"

* * *

**3 days later:**

"Ok- three days, no kidnapping and still none of the boys' bodies have shown up. Why has the unsub gone off the radar? He was kidnapping for a reason, you can't just stop," Morgan pondered**.**

"Maybe they were all surrogates for the real reason he was kidnapping. Maybe he went after his real target," Reid speculated**.**

"So who was our real target if no one has shown up missing?"

* * *

"Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" JJ answered her phone, walking out of the conference room.

"This is Jason Ambroz from the Quantico PD. I'm calling about your son Henry," JJ fell against the wall, her heart stopping.

"W-What about him?" She managed to stutter out.

"Your babysitter Maddy came in to the station, near hysterical, saying that she turned around when they were leaving the park for one second and your son was gone. She thought it might have to do with you being in the FBI, she told us to contact you and your team immediately,"

"T-Thanks, we'll be there as soon as we can," She hung up coming back to the team. "He has Henry."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Want to say thanks again to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple)! Please R&R! OH! one last thing...if you have any prompts or things you want me to write about please PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"JJ we're going to find him," Spence tried to calm a pacing JJ.

"How do you know?" She snapped. "What if it's like my dream and I can't get to him? What if he's screaming for his mommy saying that I will come and save him and I can't? I don't?"

"Jay, look at me," he said pulling her over. "We are _going_ to find him; we'll get to him in time,"

"Garcia, call the local PD and have them set up roadblocks. Get Henry and Will's picture out to the media and have the airports be on lookout for anyone matching their description," Hotch said in the background.

"What if I had stayed home? What if I never chose this case and stayed with him?"

"JJ-you know there are a thousand 'what ifs', parents go crazy wondering if one small thing that they did would have saved their kid. I know you have seen it more than enough in their interviews. You've seen what it does to them; don't let that happen to you,"

"T-Thanks Spence," she said giving him a hug. "Now let's go find my little boy,"

* * *

"Oh my God JJ! I-I'm so sorry! I-I never meant for anything to happen, I turned around for a second then I turned back and he was gone and I didn't know what to do and-," JJ's 16-year old babysitter Maddy ran up to her in tears.

"Maddy, it's okay; it's not your fault. We're going to find him," she said pulling Maddy over.

"T-Thanks b-but how are you okay with all of this?"

"I have to be. What this guy wants is for me to lose it, to mess up. All he's trying to do is manipulate me and I won't let him, if he succeeds I won't find Henry. I won't let him take him away from me,"

* * *

"Why," Prentiss stated back in the Miami police station. The team thought it would be better if they were closer to the rest of the families and babysitters; Maddy coming with them in case they needed to ask her anymore questions that came up during the investigation. "Why does he have eight kids and we have no bodies, no ransom, nothing,"

"He's building a family?" Morgan suggested.

"Maybe, but it just doesn't seem to fit. Why would he take Henry? He moves to a whole other state just to take one kid, JJ's-an FBI agent-son no less, then he goes off the radar,"

"Has anybody thought about Will? What if he wanted Henry and the other kids were to throw us off his trail?"

"You know that Will left without a fight except for the first couple days, then he gave up. We ruled him out because it seemed like he didn't want Henry, he wanted to get his life in order first,"

"Yeah, I guess. What if he was going for Henry all along, all the other kids were surrogates for him?"

"Why don't we have any bodies then? If all he wanted was Henry wouldn't he get rid of the other kids? He doesn't need them anymore so why would he keep them?"

"What if the reason he took those kids was because he lost one of his own? He couldn't stand to lose his own and he doesn't want someone else to go through that pain?"

"What's the chance of an unsub having empathy?"

"We need Dr. Reid," Morgan laughed.

"Another thing I was thinking about was how does he do it? This unsub can take a kid when their babysitter turns around for a second all without the kid making a noise and drawing attention from anyone else. Do you think he might have a partner?"

"I suppose it's possible, but where do we look for this guy? We don't know where he's going to hit next or if he's even _going_ to hit somewhere else," Morgan said looking at the evidence boards. "I'll call Hotch to see what he thinks,"

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"Hotch went to talk some of the babysitters again with Rossi and Reid and JJ went back to the hotel to get some rest. JJ hasn't exactly been sleeping the best and I sent Reid with her to make sure she follows orders,"

"I doubt that's going well,"

"I'm with you on that one-Hey, Hotch," he said turning away from Emily.

_Why Henry? Why now? Why did he take the other boys if he was just going to go for Henry anyway? Why-_

"Em," Morgan's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Hotch and Rossi were with Sammy Taylor's babysitter when we called and she overheard me saying that there may have been a partner-"

"I've always told you, you're loud on the phone,"

"Hey! Anyway she did say that she saw a couple-late twenties to early thirties-drive up in a darker SUV,"

"So what's so important about that?"

"After she couldn't find Sammy that same couple ran up to her,"

"Still not getting what's so important here," she said impatiently.

"Will you stop interrupting me? Okay- the woman ran up to her told her to stop looking for the boy and not tell anyone about them. If she did what she said then Sammy wouldn't get hurt,"

"Why didn't she say anything? They won't know if she says anything,"

"She was afraid that something would happen to Sammy and that she would be the reason for it; because she told someone,"

"Did they get a sketch artist out there?"

"Rossi just called one over; do you think they would be bold enough to contact Maddy? Knowing that she could easily tell the team and they would never know?"

"There's only one way to find out,"

* * *

"You need to go to bed," Reid tried to persuade JJ. She had barely slept since she had gotten the call about Henry.

"I can't sleep until I know my baby is safe,"

"You can't help Henry if you can barely keep your head up,"

"I know," she grumbled earning a laugh from Spencer. "Do you think I need to tell Will about this?" her voice changing into concern. "Right before he left he said that I was never a good mother. Then this happens," she said tears filling her eyes.

"JJ, you're an amazing mother, Henry is lucky to have you. You can think about it and tell him later. _After_ you sleep," he added as she reached for her phone.

"Fine. But you know, you don't look to good yourself. You need your beauty sleep," she teased.

"I'll work on that then," he said stretching out on the bed next to JJ.

* * *

"We checked with the rest of the babysitters and they all said the same thing," Hotch said walking into the station. "A couple-late twenties or early thirties-pulled up in a dark SUV, the kid went missing, the woman came up to them and said to stop looking, not to tell anyone or else the kid would pay,"

"Did either of you check with Maddy?" Rossi asked addressing Morgan and Prentiss.

"We both did," Prentiss said. "She said that she might have seen a dark SUV but nobody came up to her,"

"Okay-we need to get this sketch to Garcia, she if she can match it," Hotch said.

"I can do that," Morgan answered as he dialed Garcia's number putting her on speaker. "Hey baby girl, we got a sketch. Can you run it for us?"

"Of course but I may need more than just the sketch," she said taping impatiently on her keyboard. She was going to find her godson no matter who it took her to.

"Um, dark SUV, they might have had a little boy around Henry's age with his description. We think they lost a kid like him and they want him back so look for car crashes, divorces and custody case, fires, kidnappings, whatever ya got,"

"Okay…just give me a minute," she said the line going quiet except for the clicking of her keyboard. "Found them! Oh-"

"Garcia who is it?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"Um-these descriptions,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well I can't find a match on the woman and the description of the man matches William LaMontagne.

* * *

**A/N: In case any of you thought about this, you probably would have thought the team would have recognized the sketch but it just wasn't the way I wanted it to work and...maybe since they had ruled him out then they didn't think of him? Also, Reid and JJ weren't there and they were the ones who know him best...but...I don't know it's just how I wanted it to work out. Please PM me if you have any prompts or story ideas and please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"That explains why he never went up to Maddy. He knew she would recognize him," Reid turned hung up with Hotch as JJ sat up.

"That explains what?" she asked concern filling her voice.

"Um…H-Have you talked to Will lately?" Reid asked.

"Why?" she asked tentatively.

"H-He's kinda the suspect in the kidnappings," he said his voice getting quieter every word. He hated putting her in this situation.

"William LaMontagne? As in the same Will that is Henry's dad? The same one that used to be a New Orleans detective?" she asked her voice rising with hatred for the man that could have taken her son away from her. "Why didn't I think of him? Why didn't I tag him as a suspect before?"

"You said that after a few days of custody fighting that he just let you have Henry and he didn't make a move to contact him either so _none_ of us ever really considered him, it's not just you. He also didn't have any connection to the Miami kids either,"

"This is all my fault, if I had just thought of him before,"

"This isn't your fault Jay, Henry was the last kid. How were you supposed to know, you thought Will was in Louisiana, not Miami…look JJ, I'm sorry," he offered.

"Spence," she said softening. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just need to find that son of a bitch that took my little boy,"

"I guess we're going to Louisiana then,"

* * *

JJ walked into the station with a determined look on her face. "Let's go to Louisiana,"

"JJ-you don't have to go. I mean it might not even be him and-" Hotch started.

"I'm going and don't try to tell me anything else," she spun on him. "I'm going to find Henry no matter what it costs," she saw his shocked face at her tone and she softened. "What if it was Jack?"

"I would do whatever it took to get him back,"

"Exactly,"

"Fine-we're leaving in 15 minutes. Oh-and JJ,"

"Yeah,"

"Don't talk to Will about this,"

"Wasn't planning on talking to him whatever the situation was,"

"Okay," Hotch laughed as he walked away.

* * *

"William LaMontagne this is the FBI! Open up!" Hotch yelled as he pounded on the door.

"What are y'all doin' here?" Will asked as he came to the door, his thick southern accent as prominent as ever since he had moved back to Louisiana.

"Put your hands where I can see them and turn around," Morgan ordered cuffing him. "You're under arrest for the abduction of Henry LaMontagne as well as seven other boys. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will-"

Morgan was cut off by Will yelling over him as he spotted JJ. "Jay-tell them I didn't do nothing! I didn't take Henry!"

"Oh shut up," Morgan told him handing him off to a police officer.

"Fan out-check the house for anything pointing to where the kids are," Hotch commanded the rest of the team. "Morgan call Garcia-get her run a check on Will,"

"Hey baby girl, I got a little task for you,"

"Spill,"

"I need you to do a check up on our old friend William LaMontagne,"

"I always knew he was up to no good," she muttered. "Ok…on the week of the abductions and the day of Henry's I can't find him anywhere. No hotel bills, restaurant bills, he hasn't gotten a job since he moved back so that means no work to check into,"

"How does he get back to Louisiana with eight kids?"

"Maybe his partner is keeping them hidden in Miami?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," he said before hanging up, turning to Prentiss. "Why was he never a suspect?"

"He had no connection to the Miami kidnappings and he hadn't contacted Henry or JJ since a few days after he left to say she could keep Henry. He didn't even put up a fight for him, like he didn't even want his own son,"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rossi asked her when they got to the station.

"I have to don't I?" JJ asked getting a shrug in response. "I have to be the one to go in there if I want my boy back. I'll break him," Rossi was amazed at her determination.

JJ walked into the interrogation room grabbing Will's shirt forcing him to stand up. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Cut the crap," JJ pushed him back into his chair. "You took my son away from me and I _will_ get him back. No matter what it takes,"

"He's my son too Jay,"

"No. Not after you left us,"

"But with all the fighting it was just better and-"

"I don't care if it was better Will, Henry still wants to see his dad, you just left him, _abandoned_ him, and you didn't have to take him to see him,"

"You know even if I _did_ take Henry, which I _didn't_, I _can_ see my own son,"

"If you wanted to see him so bad then why didn't you call? Come visit? He misses his dad Will; he wonders why he doesn't come home anymore. What am I supposed to tell him? That daddy isn't coming home because he doesn't like momma anymore? Is that what you want me to tell our four-year old?" she asked her voice rising at each word until she was nearly yelling.

"Jayje-"

"That will be Agent Jareau to you; did you not come see him because you didn't want to see me? He cries every night for his dad Will. What am I supposed to do? Did you not come because you couldn't face what you had done to our family? He wants to see you Will. You said I wasn't home enough in all the fights we had so if I was never home anyway then why didn't you come? Huh?" she asked as he opened his mouth to argue. "But you might have thought that just _abandoning_ me might have made me stay home more to take care of our four-year old. You didn't plan for that though. You became so desperate that you needed to kidnap your own son? Is that it? But all the other boys in Florida, that was just to throw us off you trail. You were a cop, a detective even, so you know how to keep people off your trail right? That's why we didn't even consider you as a suspect until we got the sketch the babysitters gave us. Then by the time you took seven other kids you had plenty of practice by the time you got to Henry didn't you?

"STOP!" Will yelled standing up pushing his chair into the wall and slamming his hand on the table. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you didn't break me. You never will,"

"Then why are you standing? Why did you yell for me to stop? I can see it in your face Will. You know I can. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is he?" she asked her voice dropping dangerously low.

"I didn't take the boys from Miami, just Henry," he admitted sitting down again.

"Ok then tell me who your partner is and we can get this all cleared up,"

"Gavin Springer,"

"We know it's a girl," JJ said seeing him wince.

"How do you know that?"

"A few reasons-for one, you just confirmed it, two I saw you wince when I said that it was a girl and three, we have seven witnesses. You know those are the babysitters that you took their kids from that are terrified and feel terrible that they lost a person's son? So now are you going to tell me what I want to hear?"

"Why do you profilers have to be so damn good at what you do?" Will muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you,"

"If you would have been home more or stayed at the Pentagon this never would have happened,"

"If _I_ did something different? Are you trying to pin this on me Will? Because I will _not_ let you do that. _I _wasn't the one who walked out. _I_ wasn't the one who gave up on our relationship and on Henry. _I_ was the one with the job Will!_ I _wasn't the one who took Henry!" she said her voice rising. "We talked about this, you _knew_ I wouldn't be at home as much after I went back to the BAU but you _agreed_ because you said that you understood that I needed to go back to my family and that I was happy there,"

"Just because I understood doesn't mean that I liked it!" he yelled standing up again.

"If you didn't like it then you should have talked to me about it before I went back,"

"I tried to talk to you,"

"No you never talk! You yell and you fight! That doesn't work things out Will it makes things worse. Which I think you've figured out," she gestured to him handcuffed to the table. "Did you know that whenever we had a fight after you went to the bar that I went to check on Henry? Every time, every time Will, he was on his bed crying. Even when we were acting like the happy couple in front of him he knew because he could hear us. It didn't matter how much we tried to shield him from it Will. Every fight I held him as he cried wondering why his momma and daddy were yelling at each other. Do you ever think about how much that scared him?"

"More than you would think,"

"Then why didn't you call or visit after you left?"

* * *

"Shouldn't she be asking about Henry and the other boys? Not yelling at Will and sorting out their problems?" Spencer asked Rossi behind the glass.

"She'll get it out of him," he said confidently walking out of the room.

* * *

"Alex Jasperson," JJ said walking out of the interrogation room.

"I told you she would get it out of him," Rossi told Reid with a smile.

"Garcia you got that?" Morgan asked.

"Ya…her last known address was in Miami. But it was an apartment, nowhere near big enough to hold eight kids plus her and Will,"

"Does she own any storage garages, trailers, anything?"

"Nope, nada.

"Expand the search for the same things but with family and friends,"

"Okay…got it! Alex's older brother Connor Jasperson owns a place out in the country with a barn on the property and I'm sending the address to your tablets…now,"

"Thanks baby girl,"

"JJ, Reid, and Morgan check the barn. Rossi and Emily, you're with me. We'll take the house," Hotch commanded.

JJ and Reid pulled open the barn doors to find Alex holding a knife to a crying Henry. "Mommy!"

"Shut up!" Alex yelled yanking him farther back.

"Let him go," JJ glared at Alex her voice dangerously low.

"No, you won't get your precious little boy back,"

"Alex, he didn't do anything to you,"

"He destroyed Will! Everything was going perfect until he starting thinking more and more about your precious Henry to the point where he was obsessing about him,"

"That's not your fault Alex. You've just become his pawn," JJ said putting her gun away and moving closer to Alex and Henry not noticing the rest of the team come into the barn behind her. "Did he ever hurt you Alex?"

"H-He was close sometimes but I could always calm him down before he got that far," Alex said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that what you want your whole life with him to be like? Terrified of what he could do to you? He completely terrified me when he lost his temper and I couldn't let him get to Henry. That's why I kicked him out. If he would have ever come around with his temper under control I would have been more than welcome to let him see Henry. I couldn't put him at risk though, that's why he came after Henry and he needed a partner to put the blame on,"

"R-Really? That's all he wanted?" Alex's grip loosened on the knife.

"Really Alex, if you let Henry go then I won't let that happen to you. I won't let him pin the blame on you,"

The knife clattered to the ground, Alex sinking to her knees in tears. Henry ran forward nearly tackling JJ in a hug. Morgan went to cuff Alex as Hotch and Prentiss found the rest of the boys in the back of the barn, leading them out to the waiting ambulance. Reid went to stand by JJ putting a hand on her should. At his touch she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Did he really do that to you? Is that why he left?"

"No, we were constantly fighting about my job and Henry and we both couldn't handle it anymore. That's the only way he knew how to handle problems. To walk away,"

"How did you know that he was hitting her then?"

"_Almost_ hitting her and I didn't, not right away. Will's temper had always been a problem but he had kept it in control. But then I noticed a bruise on her arm from where he had grabbed her and the terror in her eyes and it all just clicked I guess,"

"You did great JJ, really," he said pulling her and Henry up into a hug kissing the top of her head. "And I know you always will,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, this takes place in Minnesota, where I'm from, so how they talk is how they talk. Just trying to clear that up so please don't review if you think that it's not how they talk or something like that, it's just how I think that we do...**

* * *

Chapter 6

"JJ, you don't have to go in. Hotch gave you the week off after Will's case to stay home with Henry," The team had gotten back to Quantico late Friday night and they already had a case the following Monday.

"I want to go. Besides Maddy wants to see him for herself, she already feels bad enough and I couldn't say no," Reid looked over at JJ amazed at her strength. She had a tough week and a half. First the Drewes case and the nightmares then Henry being taken, by Will no less, and she still _wanted_ to go back to work, most people would do anything to avoid it.

"Fine, let's go,"

"Are you going to drive?" she teased him.

"W-What?" he asked terrified.

"Spence, I'm kidding,"

"Oh-okay, let's go then,"

* * *

JJ and Reid walked into the bullpen, Morgan walking over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to work, how about you?" she asked with a grin.

"You're supposed to be home with Henry,"

"Don't blame me; I tried to get her to stay home," Reid said putting his hands in the air. "She would have no part of it, she was coming whether we liked it or not,"

"I would expect nothing less," Morgan said smiling.

"We have a case my lovelies," Garcia said strolling through the bullpen.

"Great," muttered JJ.

"You're the one who wanted to come back to work," Reid said pulling her into the conference room.

"Don't remind me," JJ said sitting down with a sigh.

* * *

"Minnesota, there have been a series of drowning. All four of the victims are teenage boys 14-18 years old with brown hair and green eyes. Casey Michaels-16, Jacob Cross-14, Sam Woods-18, Michael Zander-15,"

"How are we even sure this is the same guy? It's the middle of summer, there are plenty of accidents on the water," Morgan asked.

"Because of this," Garcia said pulling up the pictures of the victims. On the victims' backs there were the words _You deserve to pay_.

"That's just creepy, how often were the victims killed?" JJ asked.

"Every three days,"

"Why weren't we called in before this?"

"They thought that they could find him before he killed his fourth victim,"

"First mistake. What lake were they killed in?"

"Um-_lakes_, Spring Lake-located in Prior Lake, Bemidji Lake-Bemidji, Eagle Lake-Mankato, and Inguadona Lake-Longville and all the victims lived by the lake they were killed in.

"So we need to find a killer and by what lake his next victim is going to be from. This should be easy, it's not like it's the land of 10,000 lakes or anything," Morgan said sarcastically.

"Actually that statement is inaccurate. In Minnesota there are actually 11,842 lakes," Reid cut in.

"Land of 10,000 lakes has more of a ring to it than land of 11,842 lakes, don't you think?" Morgan teased Reid.

"But if it's statistically inaccurate-"

"Reid-we have to get going on this, wheels up in 40,"

* * *

"Hey, I'm the lead detective on this case Marc Jones," a sandy-blond haired man said taking in the team, leading them to their temporary command center. "Victims board on the left, evidence on the right, and a map on the middle board,"

"Thanks; this is my team SSA Prentiss, Jareau, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and I'm Agent Hotchner," Hotch said pointing out each individual on the team as he said their name.

"Is it always this hot?" JJ asked fanning herself.

"Yup, welcome to the Minnesotan summer," he said walking out of the room.

"Well he certainly has the full Minnesotan accent," Morgan said drawing out the _oh_ in Minnesota earning a laugh from the rest of the team.

"Let's get to work; we only have two and a half days until another victim is taken,"

* * *

"Okay-everyone pack up and head back to the hotel,"

"But Hotch-we need to figure out where and why and-"

"Morgan, we can't do anything if everybody is falling asleep. It's already past midnight, go back to the hotel and we can pick this up in the morning,"

"Okay," he said following everyone out of the door.

As the team walked into the hotel room they noticed three king beds. "How are we going to split up?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid and JJ have one," Morgan said.

"W-What?" Reid sputtered out.

"Don't think we didn't notice anything," he said with a wink.

"O-Okay," he said as him and JJ walked over to their part of the room.

"Spence, relax," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. She crawled into bed after him, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Why is this guy killing? And why leave the message? _You deserve to pay_, what does it stand for?" JJ asked.

"Maybe he feels abandoned?" Reid suggested. "All these kids are surrogates for the person he really wants to kill?"

"Why is he killing teenagers though?"

"What if the unsub we're looking for is a teenager himself? He couldn't overpower older men and he could easily get to kids his own age," Reid realized.

"I'll call Hotch," she said walking out of the room.

"Who was his real target?" Reid muttered under his breath

"What?" JJ said as she walked back into the room.

"Oh-nothing, just working things out in my head,"

"Okay, Hotch said that it makes sense that the unsub is a teenager,"

"You deserve to pay," JJ muttered. "What if he wasn't killing the person who abandoned him but the person who did this?"

"Did what? Back up Jay, you don't make any sense,"

"We thought this kid might be killing surrogates for the person who abandoned him but what if that person was killed? You deserve to pay? He's killing surrogates for the person that he believes took that person from him!"

"I'll call Garcia," he said picking up his phone. "Hey Garcia,"

"Speak boy genius,"

"Can you look for cases where families lost a dad or brother and the police had a suspect that was never convicted?"

"Of course just give me a minute," she said typing away on her keyboard.

"Did you find anything?" Reid asked impatiently.

"Nope, nothing,"

"Okay," he said discouraged. "I'll call you back if we think of anything else.

"What if they weren't killed here?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What if he was in the military and he was killed overseas?"

"But why would the kid be here? There isn't a military base in Minnesota,"

"Maybe the dad was in ROTC, USAF, or CAP?" she suggested.

"What?" Spencer asked, clearly confused.

"Reserve Officers' Training Corps, United States Air Force or Civil Air Patrol, the kid was an Air Force brat!" JJ said getting excited again.

"Air Force brat?"

"It means a kid who has either one or both parents in the military, in this case the Air Force, who usually lives on a base and has moved around a lot. I thought you knew everything Dr. Reid," she teased him.

"Just because I have an eidetic memory doesn't mean I know everything, I just remember everything," he said with a smile.

"I'll call Garcia again," she said walking out of the room.

Reid picked up his phone dialing Morgan's number. "Hey, what's up?" he answered.

"We think we know who the unsub is, JJ is checking it out with Garcia right now and I thought it would be a good idea if everybody was here,"

"Okay we're on our way," he said as JJ walked back into the room.

* * *

"What did you find out?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Eric Pernell was serving over in Iraq, he was killed in a bombing, and the Air Force thought it was a person in their own squadron. Devin Kendrick was the main suspect, brown hair and green eyes, but he was proven innocent. Eric Pernell left behind a wife and a son, Amber and Matt. I had Garcia run a check on Amber and Matt. Amber has a clean record but Matt has been missing from school for the past two days,"

"Did you get an address?" Reid asked as the rest of the team walked in.

"Garcia already sent it,"

"Do you know Matt Pernell?" Reid asked Detective Jones as he walked in with the rest of the team.

"You think Matt did this? He couldn't have done this, yer all crazy," Jones said shaking his head.

"Detective, with all due respect, he fits the profile we built and he has been missing for the last two days," JJ said.

"Kids run away all the time! And yer profile is just coincidental,"

"The sooner we find him the sooner we can rule him out if he's not our guy,"

"Fine,"

* * *

"FBI! Open up!" yelled Hotch.

"Yes," a pretty brunette answered the door. "What's this about?"

"We're here about your son Matt,"

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No ma'am we just wanted to talk to him about some the kids that have been murdered recently," Morgan tried to tell her.

"You think my little boy has something to do with this? He didn't do nothing! He just lost his daddy over in Iraq so why do you think he would be killing other people?" she started yelling.

"We know ma'am, we just want to talk to him. We're not accusing him of killing those kids we just want to talk to see if he knows anything about them," JJ came to the rescue.

"He's in the shed out back," she waved them off, slamming the door.

"So much for Minnesota nice," Morgan muttered, pulling out his gun as he walked to the backyard.

"Matt Pernell," Hotch pounded on the door. "Open up and put your hands in the air! Morgan go around back," Hotch whispered to him.

"Hotch, he's running!" Morgan yelled as he followed Matt. Morgan caught up to him, tackling him to the ground and cuffing him.

"Those kids deserved to pay! Devin Kendrick was a traitor and he killed my dad!" Matt yelled as Morgan read him his rights.

"JJ let's go," Reid said leading her towards the car, seeing how much this case was shaking her up.

"He's only 16 Spence," she whispered.

"I know Jay; it's time to go home,"

* * *

**A/N: Kind of rushed towards the end I think but I was just trying to finish it quick to update...next chapter should be a little calmer-more of a down time chapter instead of a case...as of right now anyway. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, I know that it's been a long time since I updated last but first I was super busy then I had major writers block...ugh :( but here it is! It's a calmer chapter than all my other ones...read on...**

* * *

Chapter 7

JJ rolled over with a sigh feeling the bed empty next to her. Reid had come over last night to watch a movie with her and Henry when it started storming. After putting Henry to bed they started watching their movie. About half way into the movie an alert popped up on the screen for a tornado watch until 4 A.M. JJ knew that a watch meant that conditions were right but no funnel clouds had touched down yet. That still didn't mean that she wanted Spence to be driving home with that possibility, even if it was just storming for the moment. She snapped out of her train of thought, looking at the clock seeing it was already 10:30. She smiled realizing that it was a Monday that she _didn't_ have to be at work and that Henry had school off. Hotch had given the team some time off after the last three cases. They had been hard on the whole team, particularly JJ. She pulled herself out of bed smelling food cooking downstairs. "Good morning," JJ chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Someone's in an awful good mood," Reid said.

"Someone got to sleep in on a Monday morning and doesn't have to be chasing crazy serial killers,"

"Mommy!" JJ's four year old said stumbling over his feet, running into the kitchen. "Guess what?"

"What?" she said with a smile.

"I gotted to help Spence make breakfast!"

"You _got_ to help Spence make breakfast?"

"Yeah! Here you go," he said handing her the plate Spencer had just given him.

"Thanks buddy,"

"Welcome!" he said with a grin. "What we do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Ummmm…mommy?" he said looking up at her with bright blue eyes full of excitement.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can we get a puppy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, I don't know buddy,"

"Pweez Mommy?"

"You have to take care of him okay? Take him for walks, feed him, all of that dog stuff. It's a big responsibility Henry,"

"I can do it! I pwomise!"

"Okay, I guess,"

"Yay!," Henry started jumping up and down smiling at his mother. JJ looked over at Reid, who was smiling at her son's excitement.

"Can Uncle Spence come?" he whispered loudly enough to earn a laugh from Reid.

"If he wants to, you're going to have to ask him though,"

"Uncle Spence! Uncle Spence!" Henry said bouncing up to his godfather.

"Yes Henry?" he asked bending down to his level.

"Do you want to come with me and mommy to pick out my new puppy?"

"I would love to Henry,"

"Yay!" he said, a huge grin spreading across his face

* * *

"How about that one Henry?" JJ said pointing out yet another dog at the pound.

"No, that one's not right,"

JJ leaned over, whispering to Reid. "I don't think he will be able to find one, he's to picky," she smiled.

Henry took in a deep breath causing JJ and Reid to whip around worried something was wrong.

"What is it buddy?" JJ asked, leaning down to his level.

"That one, that one, that one!" he was practically jumping up and down, pointing down at a fluffy golden retriever.

JJ turned, looking at the pound worker. "I guess we'll take that one,"

"Okay, I just need you to come over and fill out some paperwork before you can take him home, we will also have to go over care with you,"

"Sounds good," JJ said, looking over at her baby, cuddling his new puppy, before walking over to the desk.

"Hey Uncle Spence?"

"Yeah Henry?" he asked, leaning down to the four-year old's level.

"Can I name him?"

"You sure can,"

"I wanna name him…Copper!"

"Copper it is,"

"Yay!" Henry giggled, continuing to play with the dog.

* * *

Henry plopped down in between Reid and JJ with a sigh. "What's wrong buddy?" JJ asked concerned.

"I tired," he leaned into Reid who instinctively put his arm around him. Henry and Copper had been running around the yard ever since they got home, roughly two hours.

"How about we get you something to eat and you can go to sleep?" Reid suggested, picking Henry up, who immediately molded into his godfather's embrace.

"'Kay," he yawned.

* * *

After the two adults finally managed to get Henry to bed and clean up the kitchen they settled on the couch. "How are you so good with Henry?"

"What do you mean?" Reid turned to face JJ.

"It's just-you can be so awkward around people, even me, but around Henry…it's like you're a whole other person,"

"I don't really have a good answer for that…" he trailed off, staring into the fire JJ had started a few minutes earlier. "I guess it's because I can relax around him, I know that he won't judge me like so many other people did,"

"Oh, Spence," she murmured, pulling him into her embrace.

"It's fine Jay, it all happened a long time ago,"

"It still affects you though, and don't try to tell me it doesn't," she added as he opened his mouth to protest.

"It's okay Jay, we can talk about this another time. This was a fun day, let's not ruin it,"

"Are you sure you're okay Spence?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "How about a movie?" he suggested.

"I would love to," she smiled up at him before getting up and putting a movie in the player.

* * *

After the movie ended Reid stood to leave. He was promptly pulled back down again by JJ's hand grasping onto his shirt. "Spence, will you stay tonight?"

He looked into her bright sea blue eyes and instantly knew he wouldn't be able to say no. "I guess," he sad smiling.

JJ untangled herself from the blanket Reid had placed over her sometime during the movie and got up to put in another movie.

* * *

Once the second movie had ended Reid looked down at a sleeping JJ. He slowly brushed hair off of her forehead before gently slipping out from under her to turn off the TV. Reid sat back down again, placing JJ's head on his lap as a pillow. Looking down once again at JJ he thought of all he had gained recently. He had become even closer to his godson and JJ. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

Reid woke up, missing the familiar warmth of JJ next to him. Still with his eyes closed, he felt next to him. Feeling a head of hair, he shot up seeing the face of his godson smiling up at him.

"Good morning Uncle Spence!" he whispered excitedly. "Mommy said that you guys had a sleepover and she said I had to be quiet and I was, right Uncle Spence?"

Henry's excitement caused Reid to laugh. "Yes, Henry, you were very quiet,"

"Yay!" he giggled, moving off of the couch. Reid stood up, rubbing his eyes before picking up his godson and carrying him into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead," JJ teased.

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss her until Henry's 'ewww' pulled them apart laughing.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Starving,"

"Henry?"

"Chocwate chip pancakes!" the four year old answered.

"Okay buddy," she said ruffling his head of blond hair. "Chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" she asked, turning to Reid.

"Perfect, just with out the chocolate chips," he smiled at her.

"You don't want chocwate chip pancakes Uncle Spence?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Not today buddy, but another time okay?"

"Okay!" he said running off to his room to play.

Reid looked after him, thinking of how much he loved the little boy who ran off to his room, and consequently, his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thanks to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) for proofing this! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy?

**A/N: First off: Sorry for the delay...In the beginning of this story I had Henry four years old but I wanted him to be one year younger in this story so on his birthday Henry turns four instead of five. Reid has also been there for about seven months**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...same as always...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Daddy?

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Spence!"

"Oomph, Henry," Reid sighed, laughing at the blond boy jumping on top of him and his mom.

JJ rolled over, checking the clock. "Henry, it's 5:30, go back to bed," she grumbled.

"But I can't!"

"Why not?" Reid asked, sitting up.

"Guess what today is!"

"Hmm, is it Jack's birthday?"

"No," he said, plopping down on the bed.

"Is it Auntie Penelope's birthday?" JJ suggested.

"Why doesn't anyone remember?" Henry sighed, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Oh, baby," JJ said, pulling Henry into her lap. "We're just teasing, of course we remember your birthday!"

"Okay!" he said happily running off.

* * *

"Hi Auntie Emmy!" Henry exclaimed, opening the door for Emily Prentiss, the last one on the team to arrive.

"Hey birthday boy, how's my favorite _four_ year old?"

"Good! Is that for me?" Henry asked, eyeing the present.

"Henry," JJ reprimanded walking to the door. "Hey Em," she said hugging her best friend and taking the present from her hands. "Everyone's in the kitchen,"

"Thanks Jayje,"

"No problem, meet you in there in a sec."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry said bounding into the kitchen after lunch. "Can we open presents now?" he begged.

"Sure buddy, can you get everyone in the living room and I'll meet you in there?"

"Okay!" he said running off.

"Jay, are you okay?" Reid came up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Spence. I-I just can't believe he's four already," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Will," she continued hurriedly, seeing the panic in his eyes. "It's nothing like that Spence, but he hasn't seen Henry yet since he left. It's his birthday for crying out loud! He didn't even call!" she said, getting angrier.

"It's his loss Jay; now let's go open presents," he said steering her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I wanna open this one first!" Henry exclaimed grabbing Reid's present. He pulled out a dinosaur book along with a stuffed animal to match the one in the book. Henry bounded over and jumped up to give Reid a hug. "T'anks for the dinosaurs' daddy!"

_'Daddy. Henry called me daddy'_ flashed through Reid's mind as he stared at Henry in shock.

"Hey Henry," Prentiss said once Reid put Henry down, leaning down to his level. "Who's daddy?"

"Spence of course!"

"Why are you calling him daddy?"

"Well mommy and daddy have sleepovers just like mommy and my old daddy did,"

"Thanks Henry," Prentiss said standing up.

"Mhmm," he mumbled, playing with his new dinosaur.

"So Reid, you're daddy now?"

"Hey," he said holding his hands up in defense. "This is new to me too,"

"I'll let it go then," Emily said walking away. "For now," she added over her shoulder.

* * *

After everyone had left JJ and Reid sat Henry down on the couch. "Hey buddy," JJ said.

"Hi," Henry mumbled, distracted with his new presents.

"Why did you start calling Uncle Spence daddy today?"

"Well, daddy hasn't been here for a long time but Spence came after daddy left. Also, he has sleepovers with you like you had with daddy but I already told Aunt Emmy that,"

_'He picks up on more than I thought'_ JJ and Reid both thought simultaneously.

* * *

After JJ got Henry into bed she sat down by Reid on the couch again. She pulled her feet up under her and snuggled against his side. "How do you feel about this?" JJ asked.

"Well, I guess I'm thrilled that he thinks of me as a father but I-I'm just scared you know? I don't want to mess up now with all this…" he trailed off.

"You won't mess this up Spence, Henry adores you. And so do I," she added reaching up to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Hey daddy?" Henry asked walking in, interrupting the kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah but I have a question,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"When are you gonna become my real daddy and stay here forever?"

'_The innocence of four-year olds'_ Reid thought before answering. "I don't know buddy, that's a big decision between your mom and I-"

"What made you think of this Henry?"

"I want a real daddy again," he whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh baby," she said pulling her son into her lap. "How about you go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning,"

"'Kay," he yawned padding off to his bedroom.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for," Reid spoke up.

"Too smart," JJ said, giving a small laugh. "Spence don't worry about what Henry said, you don't have to rush into anything that you don't want to," She said, seeing the panic in his eyes from his talk with Henry.

"I-I think we n-need to," he stuttered. "I want to stay with you JJ, forever. But I just don't want to mess things up. I've never had good relationships with anybody. I've always been by myself. I've never really been able to really trust people. I did but…with my dad, Elle, and Gideon, I-I just don't want anybody to leave me again…" he trailed off, staring out of the window.

"Reid. Reid," JJ repeated. "Look at me," she said.

He reluctantly turned his head before asking a simple question. "What?"

"I'm not going to leave you Spence, never. I know how hard it is for you to trust people and you're used to being alone, not being dependent on anybody. I just need you to know that Henry and I will never leave you. If you need space we can give it to you,"

"Thanks JJ; I just need to think this through by myself for awhile,"

"I get that Spence, I'll be in bed. Take all the time you need," she said, giving him a lingering kiss goodnight.

"I'll be on the porch," he said turning off the lights and walking out of the room. "Goodnight JJ,"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to have a big part with Henry because he's almost never in the show and I love him...he's soooo cute :) Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Baby

**A/N: I got another chapter in a day! :) Thanks to my wonderful friend Hallie (Psychedoutpineapple) for reading over/proofing this and for Chapter 8 too but I forgot to write that in the Chapter 8 A/N :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Christmas Baby

"Come _on_ daddy," Henry whined, dragged Spencer Reid through the local mall. Christmas was just a few days away and Henry needed to get a present for his mom.

"Do you know what you want to get her yet?" Reid questioned the four-year old.

"A present silly!"

_'A present. I suppose I need to be a little more specific with a four-year old'_ Reid thought to himself. "What kind of present Henry?"

"Toys?" the young boy suggested.

"I don't think your mom will like toys Henry," Reid said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Can you think of anything else?"

The blond boy shrugged, getting discouraged.

"How about we get her some jewelry?" Reid suggested.

"Yeah!"

"What do you want it to look like?"

"Can we get her one of those big rings that my old daddy got her?"

"Um…how about another time? Maybe for her birthday, how about we get her a pretty necklace instead?"

"Okay," he said happily, pulling Reid behind him once again.

* * *

"Hey JJ, Reid. Merry Christmas Henry," Rossi nodded to the adults and leaned down to the kid's level as he greeted them into his house for the annual BAU Christmas party.

"Hi Rossi," Reid greeted.

"Merry Christmas," JJ said handing him a platter of cookies her, Henry, and Reid had decorated the day before.

"Hey Uncle Dave?" Henry asked pulling on Rossi's pant leg.

"Yes Henry?"

"Did Santa remember to bring mine and Jack's presents here? Mommy and Daddy said that he got my letter saying that we were having Christmas here but what if he forgot?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Henry, Santa didn't forget. All your presents are under that _big_ tree over there," Dave pointed over to the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Yay!" Henry giggled.

Rossi laughed before addressing the adults. "Everyone's in the kitchen except for Emily and Aaron who haven't arrived yet,"

"Thanks," JJ said before walking towards the kitchen, Reid and Henry in tow.

* * *

"So Em," Garcia stated, leaning closer to her friend. The three girls were in the kitchen having their 'girl time'. "You and Hotch showed up _super _close to the same time,"

"So?" Emily Prentiss interrupted.

"So you would only show up close to the same time if you only drove one car because you stayed at one house and the other waited a few minutes before coming up," JJ put in. "_Also_ whenever we go out after cases Hotch rarely comes with, which isn't odd, but whenever he doesn't come with you don't either," JJ concluded.

"So, I'll ask again Em, is there anything going on between you and Hotch?" Garcia prodded.

"No," she answered defiantly.

"_Em_," JJ said, drawing out the end of the word as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"…Yes," she said sheepishly, looking away from the girls.

"I knew it!" Garcia squealed, hugging her friend.

"You know, sometimes I really hate profilers,"

"I'm not a profiler," Garcia said with a smile, holding her hands up in defense.

"You practically live with six and you were able to figure this out and JJ…you just don't have an excuse. You really are a profiler,"

"Oh Em," JJ said, turning to face her. "You know you don't hate us," she said with a smile. "You can't get enough of us,"

"Oh I've defiantly had enough right now," Emily said, smiling and walking out of the room.

"Hey Hotch," JJ said, sticking her around the corner. "Come here," she said, motioning towards the kitchen.

The Unit Chief shot a worried glance at Emily and the rest of the guys before walking towards JJ and Garcia.

"So Hotch," Garcia started. "We have a few questions about you and Emily…"

"You already know about me and Emily,"

"But not like _that_, so, like I said, we have a few questions for you…"

* * *

Hotch came back into the living room a half hour later and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"That bad huh?" Rossi asked seeing Aaron's expression.

"Those girls should do interrogations," he said with a sigh as Emily shot him an apologetic look.

Rossi laughed before Morgan spoke up. "So it's you and Emily?"

Hotch looked over at Emily playing with Henry and Jack before answering. "Yeah,"

"So JJ," Emily said as she walked over to the adults and the other two girls walked in.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Since you grilled my boyfriend does that mean I get to grill yours?"

Reid looked up, the fear evident in his eyes. "No. No, no, no, no, no," he answered definitively.

"C'mon Pretty boy, you don't want them figuring out all of your secrets?"

"Nope, not really, I'm perfectly fine,"

Reid and JJ were saved when Jack came running up. "Uncle Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Can we open presents now?"

"Sure Jack!" Reid answered gratefully.

"Yay!"

* * *

Henry and Jack had multiple toys and crumpled up wrapping paper strewn all around them before Henry picked up a small box. "Here you go mommy," he said handing JJ the box.

JJ opened the box exposing a necklace with her initials covered in Henry and Reid's birthstones."Thank you Henry, I love it," she motioned Reid over to clasp it behind her neck before hugging her son.

"Welcome!" he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I asked daddy if we could get you a big ring like my old daddy did but daddy said maybe another time,"

The room was stunned into silence. JJ spoke up a minute later. "That's okay Henry; I like this necklace a lot,"

Prentiss, who was sitting next to JJ, leaned over and whispered "I think Henry is going to be a profiler,"

"I wouldn't doubt it,"

"Hey mommy," Jack asked, pulling on Emily's pant leg.

"So you're mommy now?" JJ asked.

"Oh hush,"

"When are you gonna be my new mommy and when is Uncle Reid gonna be Henry's new daddy?"

"You know Jack, I don't know. How about you go ask your dad?" Emily looked up, smiling at Hotch.

Hotch glared back before answering his son.

"So Emily, you must have been with Hotch a long time if Jack is calling you mommy,"

"A little longer than you and Reid…" she looked away.

"What? That's like nine months!" JJ nearly yelled, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Wait-nine months? That's-it's-but…really?" Morgan stuttered from the other side of the room. "Damn, you guys were good at hiding this,"

"You shouldn't be talking Morgan," Garcia spoke up. "Oh!" her hand flew to her mouth as everyone turned to the technical analyst.

"What are you talking about Garcia?" Reid asked, leaning against the wall.

"I started dating Morgan like three weeks ago," she answered sheepishly.

"Oh that's so great Pen!" Emily and JJ went over to hug their friend. "But between you and me, I kinda expected it," JJ said, releasing smiling Garcia.

"Any more surprises?" Rossi asked, very amused at everything unfolding in front of him.

"Just one more thing," JJ smiled, looking nervously at a confused Reid. "I'm expecting a baby Reid,"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know were everything with Emily and Hotch came from but...it just came I guess...and I had to add Garcia/Morgan for Hallie because she absolutely loves them together so I had to...I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10:

**A/N: Okay people might find Reid a little OOC in this chapter but it's fanfiction and so a lot of things are OOC :) Second does anyone know how hard it is to type with a cast? It is a removable cast but I shouldn't really take it off...just in case you don't know it's extremely difficult. I want to throw out a HUGE thanks to Hallie who proofed this in like the twelve hours before she left for a four day trip to the boundary waters! And for any of you reading Sometimes Things Have To Change I'm working on the next chapter too but I have some serious writers block with that :( On a happier note...In chapter one I mentioned I wanted to get to 10 chapters and I made it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

"We are-wait-what? But we-" Reid stuttered before his eyes rolled back and he fell down the wall.

"Spence!" JJ screamed, running over to him as a chorus of 'Reid's' sounded behind her. "C'mon Spence, wake up, wake up," she panicked, shaking his shoulders.

"B-Ba-Baby?" Reid managed, starting to sit up after a moment.

"Stay down Spence," JJ said, pushing him back down to the ground.

"Baby?" he repeated.

"Yeah Spence, a baby," she smiled down at him, watching a grin spread across his face.

"Congrats Jay, you okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked Reid as JJ received congratulations from the rest of the team.

"I'll…I'll get back to you on that," Reid slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

"Did you hear that Henry? You're gonna have a little brother or sister!" Emily told the little boy.

"Really mommy?"

"Yeah Henry,"

"When's it gonna be here?"

"Not for a while buddy, not for about nine months,"

"But when I made cookies yesterday with daddy they didn't take that long,"

The room erupted into laughter before Rossi spoke up. "I think congratulations are in order," he walked into the kitchen, Morgan following. They came back carrying six wine glasses for the adults, minus JJ, three juice glasses, a bottle of wine and apple juice.

After Rossi finished pouring drinks for everybody Garcia started a toast. "To JJ and Reid's baby,"

* * *

JJ looked at the sleeping form of her son before directing a question towards Emily. "So how exactly did you and Hotch happen?"

"Well, I was in his office handing in some files," Emily shot Hotch a look before continuing.

"_Hey Hotch, I finished all my files," Prentiss said, knocking on the Unit Chief's door, happy to be going home for the weekend._

_ "Thanks Prentiss," he answered, taking the files and placing them on his desk. She started to head out of the door before he stopped her. "Hey-can you look these over quick before you go?" Hotch pointed to his finished files._

_ "Sure," she said, walking over. Emily almost made it to the desk before tripping, Hotch catching her on her way down. Emily looked up into her bosses deep brown eyes as he did the same to her. "Aaron," she whispered before he pulled her into a deep kiss, both feeling the connection they had with each other._

_ "Would you like to have dinner or something tonight? Because Jack will be at Jessica's so we could go back and watch a movie or something," he faltered._

_ "I would love to Aaron," Emily smiled at her usually clam boss stutter over his words._

"Oh that's so cute!" Garcia squealed once Emily had finished. "Typical damsel in distress,"

"So when were you planning on telling us?" JJ asked.

"Well we talked and decided that we wanted to wait awhile to make sure this was the right thing to do and then we were just going to tell you guys when the time was right,"

"Was the right time when you got pregnant or engaged?" JJ exclaimed.

"Um…no comment," she tried to get out of the question.

"That's a comment," JJ said with a smile.

"Oh stop," Prentiss lightly slapped JJ's arm before ending the conversation by walking out of the room.

"So you and Morgan?" JJ asked Garcia.

"Oh no, you are not interrogating my baby girl," Morgan said defensively from the other side of the room, hearing JJ's question.

"You don't want me to find out anything embarrassing that Garcia knows about you?"

"I don't have any embarrassing secrets," he said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Garcia piped up. "Last week we were out to dinner and Morgan-"

"Hey-that is enough," Morgan interrupted.

"I thought you didn't have any secrets?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead," Morgan sighed in defeat. "Just don't do it in here, I don't even want to know what you tell her,"

"Okay!" JJ said, pulling Garcia towards the porch, already peppering her with questions.

* * *

"Mommy?" Henry asked groggily as JJ picked him up from the spot on the floor where he was sleeping next to Jack. "Where are we going?"

"It's time to go home buddy,"

"'Kay," he said, nodding off to sleep again.

"Bye," JJ whispered, heading out of the door with Reid.

JJ handed Henry off to Reid, who buckled him into his car seat, when thunder rumbled across the sky, waking Henry. "Mommy what's that?"

"It's just thunder buddy, go back to sleep,"

"Is he scared of storms?" Reid asked.

"Nope, he's my brave little boy," she smiled at the sleeping form of her son before getting in the car after Reid. "How are you doing? With this I mean," she placed a hand on her stomach instinctually.

"Better. Still in shock though," Reid looked back; making sure Henry was truly asleep before continuing. "But we only did-I mean only once,"

"Lucky shot?" JJ suggested

"I guess," Reid said with a small laugh.

* * *

After JJ had put Henry to bed she walked into the bedroom to meet Reid. She saw him staring out of the window before walking over to him, her hand trailing down his back and around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I-I'm just thinking,"

"Everything's going to be fine Spence," she assured him.

"You could say no," he whispered, barely audible.

"What?"

"What? Oh-N-Nothing, never mind,"

"Spence, talk to me,"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll talk to you about it," she said before kissing him. "Tomorrow,"

JJ pulled him down for another long, heated kiss, Reid slowly rising JJ's shirt up before they were interrupted. "Mommy? Daddy?" Henry squeaked from the doorway, holding the stuffed dinosaur he had gotten from Reid for his birthday.

"What is it buddy?" JJ asked as she whipped around, pulling her tank top back down.

"I-I scared," he whimpered.

"From what buddy?" she questioned.

"T-The th-thunder," he stuttered through the tears running down his face.

"I thought you said he wasn't scared of storms," Reid whispered in her ear.

"He isn't, not usually anyway," she whispered back before turning to her son. "Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

"Y-Yeah," he whimpered.

"Climb in and daddy and I will be there in a second okay?" she said, walking into the bathroom with Reid behind her

"'Kay," Henry said climbing into the middle of the bed.

Once the door was closed Reid kissed JJ once again before speaking. "I guess we'll have to save our party for tomorrow night," he said with a smirk.

"Oh hush," she said, lightly slapping his arm.

"Ow," he feigned hurt, holding his arm.

"Will this help?" she asked, reaching up to kiss him once again.

"I guess its a little bit better,"

"Mommy, are you coming?" Henry called from inside the bedroom.

"One minute buddy,"

JJ and Reid left the bathroom before crawling into bed on either side of Henry. "Goodnight, I love you both,"

"Love you too," Reid replied back, placing his arm around the little boy snuggling into his side.

* * *

The next day JJ and Reid were sitting on the couch after Henry had gone to bed when Reid suddenly turned to JJ. "H-Hey Jay, c-can we talk?"

"Sure Spence, what about?"

"Well I know that things are going to be kinda crazy with the baby and everything and getting the nursery and stuff ready but I've had this for a while," he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. JJ's hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped from her lips. "And now just seemed like a good time and I know that we'll be busy but I can wait-I will wait for you- I'll _always_ wait for you and everything that Henry's been talking about with the questions and being called daddy but anyway I love you JJ and I don't want to let you go so I was wondering-w-will you marry me JJ?"

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where the thunder/storm part came from but I needed a cute family moment...Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Even though I don't think I ever mentioned it directly Reid is staying at JJ's house just so you know :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Well I know that things are going to be kinda crazy with the baby and everything and getting the nursery and stuff ready but I've had this for a while," he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. JJ's hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. "And now just seemed like a good time and I know that we'll be busy but I can wait-I will wait for you- I'll always wait for you and everything that Henry's been talking about with the questions and being called daddy but I love you JJ and I don't want to let you go so I was wondering-w-will you marry me JJ?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" JJ exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before speaking. "I love you Spence!"

"I love you too JJ," Reid said, slipping the ring on her finger, with a big smile on his devilishly handsome face.

* * *

JJ woke up the next morning to the shrill ring of her cell phone. "What now?" she grumbled.

"Who is it?" Reid mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hey Hotch," she said, answering Reid's question. The conversation went on for a few more minutes before JJ hung up, dragging Reid out of bed with her. "New case," she muttered.

"Yay," Reid said sarcastically.

"Henry can stay at Jessica's with Jack," she added glumly, already missing her little boy.

* * *

"Hey Em," JJ walked in, Reid holding her right hand, while she waved with her left hand, making sure her friend could see her ring.

"Hey Ja-wait, hold it right there missy. Is that what I think it is?" JJ nodded excitedly before Emily directed Reid. "Reid, as much as I love you, you need to go away right now, we have some serious girl stuff to talk about. You can go talk with the guys. Also tell Hotch to hold off the briefing for like 15 minutes and if he refuses tell him that I was the one who told you and he'll listen," she said, already walking towards Garcia's cave.

Reid stood dumbfounded at all he had to take in for a few moments before walking towards the conference room. "Hey Hotch," Reid greeted. "Emily said to hold off the briefing for about 15 minutes. When JJ and I walked in she and Emily had their silent girl conversations-I still don't understand how they do that-and she pulled her away to Garcia's office.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you, lover boy, would it?" Morgan questioned.

"No, maybe, I don't know," he sighed, sitting down.

"I'll find out," Morgan said, walking towards Garcia's cave.

"You seriously don't know what this is about?" he asked when he came back into the room minutes later.

"Should I?"

"You still have a lot to learn kid. First off, when something big happens the first thing girls do is tell their friends,"

"Yeah?" Reid asked, still confused. "Ohhh," he drawled when realization dawned on him.

"What happened?" Rossi and Hotch asked simultaneously.

"Reid proposed last night," Morgan filled in. "The girls are currently admiring the ring and asking for details,"

Rossi and Hotch chuckled at their resident genius not knowing what was so important to JJ, Garcia, and Emily while patting him on the back in congratulations.

* * *

The girls walked in seeing Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan sitting around the table with bored expressions on while Reid spouted facts. "Also, did you know that Martin Luther King Jr. talked Nichelle Nichols-who plays Lt. Uhura- out of leaving Star Trek: The Original Series and-" JJ walked around to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he immediately quieted.

"Hey-hey, what did you just do? You just got him to stop his rambling," Morgan asked an amused JJ.

"Not telling," she answered with a smirk.

"Come on, really? Not even a hint?" Morgan pleaded.

"Not a chance," JJ said, sitting down next to Reid before smiling. "It's my little trick,"

"I'm not gonna let this go," Morgan said with a sigh before Garcia started the briefing.

"Ok, we have a case in Vicksburg, Mississippi," Garcia started. "There have been three abductions of blonde women all over the state of Mississippi. They were taken out of local stores, grocery stores, boutiques, jewelry shops, you name it, and after they were taken they were tortured for three days, then finally murdered and dumped by dumpsters.

"We're going to pair up with the Vicksburg PD and JJ, you're going to stay out of the field,"

"But Hotch, I can-"

"I know that you can do this job but you are pregnant, engaged, and you resemble the victims. No risks, you're staying out of the field and that's an order,"

"Fine," JJ huffed, leaning back in her chair.

"It's for the best Jay," Reid said as everyone filed out of the room.

"I know," she sighed. "I just hate sitting around. I feel like I'm not doing enough just sitting around in the precinct,"

"You will do more than enough with Garcia," he said, pulling her up. "You better get used to it though because you have another nine months of it,"

"Ugh, don't remind me," she grumbled.

* * *

"Hi, I'm SSA Jareau, I spoke to you on the phone," JJ greeted a small, dark haired man who introduced himself as the captain of the Vicksburg precinct. "This is my team SSA's Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Dr. Reid,"

"We set up everything like you asked in the biggest conference room, if you would follow me," he led them to the room he had mentioned, leaving them alone.

"Okay, Prentiss and I will interview the families, JJ and Reid, the most recent victim was found by a dumpster behind a hotel, I need you to talk to the manager who found the body, Morgan, I need you to go to the coroner's office and go over the M.E. reports, and Rossi, I need you to start victimology with Garcia," Hotch directed.

* * *

"Hi, are you Mrs. Santiago?" JJ asked a middle aged Spanish woman.

"Yes, that's me," she answered with a thick accent.

"We're here to ask you some questions about the body you found," Reid said, flashing his badge, JJ doing the same.

"What were you doing before you went outside?" JJ questioned.

"Well, I-I cleaning the baño when I empty the trash so I took it out to dumpster behind the building and…and I saw her,"

"Did you notice anything odd about the body or anyone suspicious hanging around?" Reid asked.

"No, no, nothing like that, sir,"

"Thank you for your time ma'am," JJ said, shaking the woman's hand before heading out to the waiting SUV.

* * *

"Spence," JJ said. "You can just drop me off here and I can take the bus back to the hotel," JJ gestured to the local grocery store, wanting to get some food for the team who were already at the hotel. They had a long day at the station going over anything and everything for this case. She was pretty sure that she could recite it in her sleep.

"I can just wait Jay,"

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." she teased with a smile.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, pulling over to the curb.

"Bye! Love you! See you in a few," she chirped as she got out of the car.

* * *

Reid got back to the hotel after dropping JJ off. He walked into their room when he spotted an envelope lying on the floor in front of the door. He cautiously opened it, reading the contents. He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket before dialing and receiving voicemail. Reid ran next door to Hotch and Prentiss' shared room.

"Guys, look," he weakly threw the envelope at them before collapsing on a chair.

* * *

**Prentiss' POV**

Reid came running into her and Hotch's room, tossing an envelope at her before collapsing into a chair behind him. She scanned the piece of paper before reading it out loud.

"I've got her and now you'll never get her back," she read. "Oh god-is this…is this JJ?" Emily asked weakly.

Reid could only nod as an answer before Hotch took over his role as Unit Chief. "Emily, go get Morgan, Garcia, and Dave and bring them in here right away. Now Reid," he said softer, crouching in front the young doctor. "What happened?"

"J-JJ asked me to drop her off at the grocery store and...and she would take the bus back to the hotel and so I-I let her and I got back and I found this and I t-tried to call her cell but it went straight to...to voicemail. I-I could have done something Hotch, I should have gone with her," Reid said, tears working their way down his face.

"Reid, you couldn't have known,"

"But I should have been there. I mean the last frickin' thing she said to me was that she loved me and that she would see me soon! What if she doesn't come back? What if-" he rambled hysterically.

"We'll find her Reid, don't worry," he said as Prentiss ushered the remaining three members of the team into the room.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"You guys might want to sit down," Hotch directed.

"Wait-wh-where's my little buttercup?" Garcia asked, noticing the absence of her best friend.

Rossi, as an experienced profiler, looked at the behavior of the other three agents. He took in Reid's mangled appearance and Aaron and Emily's worried glances at each other before he simply stated "JJ's the fourth victim,"

* * *

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where the part with JJ being the fourth victim came from...I was at my grandparents just waiting for my toaster strudel to pop out of the toaster and I was thinking about how I could end it and I thought of this...don't I have a sick mind for using this? I mean right after Reid proposes and she says yes and with the baby and then she gets taken...yeah...I tend to do stuff like that...I'm surprised that I actually had chapters where there wasn't a case or something of the sort because I think that I'm better at writing that kind of stuff...I do feel really bad for Reid though...like extremely bad...even though I was the one who did it to him...Thanks to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) for proofing with her busy, busy schedule! Thanks for reading! Please R&R to let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always a big thank you to Hallie (Psychedoutpineapple) for reviewing this and all the reviews/alerts/favorites!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"No, no, no, no," Garcia choked out, tears running freely down her face.

"How could you let this happen Reid?" Morgan asked him angrily.

"Morgan, this isn't Reid's fault," Hotch started.

"No, it _is_ his fault! He knew the risks, he knew she looked like the victims but he still let her go out alone!"

"Do you think I don't realize that?" he stood up, facing Morgan. "I was the one who let her go to the store alone! I already feel bad enough! I let her go and now I might never see her again," Reid's anger diminishing as he sunk down into a chair.

"Okay everybody stop!" Hotch bellowed over Morgan's yelling. "Morgan, I know that you're upset, everybody is, but we can't all gang up on Reid and blame him for this! Any of us could have made the same mistake and I know that you're mad, upset, confused, and angry but right now we need to forget all of that and find JJ,"

"Thanks Hotch," Reid whispered, not looking up.

"Anytime," Hotch said before directing the rest of the team. "Okay, I know that everybody wants to start working on this right now but we need to get some rest, it's past midnight and we've been working since ten this morning. We can't do anything for JJ if we're falling asleep," seeing protests starting to come out of the team members mouths he continued. "We can pick this up right away in the morning but we worked straight through the day today and we won't last another 24 hours, now go back to bed," Hotch said as he ushered the agents out of his room.

* * *

Reid tossed and turned the whole night, nightmares plaguing his sleep. Nightmares of JJ being tortured, of her being killed, of finding her body flooded through his head. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up, looking at the clock. _4:30_ shined back at him as he went to take a cold shower, trying to wake up and get the images of the blond out of his mind. After he finished getting ready and got himself his regular cup of coffee the clock read _4:45_ when he sat himself down on the couch, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hotch," Prentiss said, walking back into their room at 6:30. "Reid won't come to his door or even talk to me through it. I've tried talking to him through the door, calling his cell _and_ the hotel phone, knocking on the door, nothing works,"

"Go down to the front desk and get a key to his room, be gentle, and don't startle him,"

"I know," she said, barely above a whisper, feeling bad for the young genius, all he had to go through.

"Reid?" Emily asked softly, walking into his hotel room. She saw him sitting on the couch, staring over at the counter, the coffeepot sitting on top. "Reid?" she repeated, sitting next to him on the couch. "What are you looking at?" Emily asked trying to get his attention away from the coffeepot and on to her.

"I-I always got her coffee in the morning, I still did today, i-it's sitting right there," he pointed weakly to the coffee mug.

"Reid, she's not gone," Emily gently rubbed his back. "We're going to get her back,"

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

"Because JJ's a fighter and she'll do whatever it takes to get back to you, Henry, and the little one,"

"I just…I just don't know what I would do without her," he whispered.

"Well, we won't have to find out. Now let's go find her," she said, helping him up and leading him out of the room.

* * *

JJ woke up, her head pounding, in a room roughly 10 feet by 10 feet. She tried to swing her feet of the bed to slowly stand up only to discover her ankles shackled to the twin bed she was lying on. The room was relatively bland with crème walls, white bed sheets with a matching pillow set, black head and foot board, and a bedside table. JJ quickly reached over, rummaging through the drawers. She came up with an extra blanket and some kind of remote with a solitary button on it.

After a minute of inspecting the remote and pondering whether or not to press the button she decided that her situation couldn't get much worse so she decided to go for it. As she released the button the metal door to the room clanked open and a middle aged man stepped in. "Well, it seems you're a curious one. I wasn't going to come in for a while but since you wanted me too I will. Nevertheless, since you're awake, I think that it's time for some fun, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

"Reid," Hotch said to the younger man.

No answer.

"Reid!" he said again, with a little more force.

"Yeah?"

"Does the unsub know that JJ is an FBI agent?" Hotch asked with concern. If he did know it could completely through him off, possibly making the torture more intense or make him kill her off faster. JJ, as well as the rest of the team, was his family and he hated having them in these situations. Not to mention what would happen to Reid. He knew that this would destroy the young doctor and he couldn't let that happen.

"Well her badge was in the SUV but she still had her gun, i-is this gonna change anything? I-If he knows?"

"I sure hope not Reid, I sure hope not,"

* * *

JJ grimaced as her captor pressed an electric cattle prod to her arm. Tears started flowing freely down her face as she fought the urge to scream. She couldn't scream, she wouldn't, it's exactly what she wanted and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. The only thing she could think about was Henry and the team. First off…

Spence. She could hardly bear to think about what would happen to him and Henry if she didn't make it out of this. Henry would go to her parents and Spence would be alone again. He was most likely broken and barely functioning, trying his hardest, but to no avail, and blaming himself for something that he couldn't have prevented because of her own stubborn will. She was the one who convinced him to let her go off alone, she said that she could handle herself but even if she made it out of this he wouldn't listen to her when she said that it was her fault.

Hotch would be the forever stoic Unit Chief. Showing no emotion on the outside but worried about her on the inside. No matter how anybody saw him JJ knew that he cared. The team was his family and he wasn't going to let someone take them away from him, not like Foyet did to him and Jack, not again.

Emily would be compartmentalizing, not letting anybody see her weakness. JJ was like her sister, her best friend and she would never forgive herself if something happened to her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. When she was alone she would let a few tears fall before pulling it together and becoming even more determined to find her friend.

Morgan would be stubborn, mad at himself, just like the rest of the team, for not realizing this could happen and busy himself in comforting Garcia. She would be broken, crying freely but still ready to do anything that she was asked. She would feel a slight comfort from Derek Morgan hugging her in his strong embrace as she cried into his shirt, but not much.

Rossi was like a father to her and he would probably act like one too. He would do anything to get her back while breaking down on the inside. He may shed a few silent tears but he would mostly be dealing with everything on his own, on the inside.

JJ was wrenched out of her thoughts as she screamed out in pain, just once, as she took a shock to the stomach. _'Oh no, the baby, the baby, it needs to be okay, it has to be, the baby'_ were JJ's thoughts before she blacked out…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! So sorry for the wait because now school started which totally sucks but anyways...here's chapter 13! Also-I changed where JJ was being held in this chapter just as an FYI and a big thanks to Hallie for proofing this!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Reid sat up in his bed after a night of restless sleep, his mind connecting the dots. He knew where JJ was. He wasted no time as he barely managed to throw on his shirt and shoes, grabbing his gun and running out of the door.

* * *

"Spence!" JJ cried out as she saw him enter the basement, her captor hiding in the shadows behind him. He turned around, momentarily relieved as he saw no severe harm before he crumpled to the floor. He saw a man standing over him, baseball bat in hand and JJ's cries background noise before the man's boot connected with his head, sending him into darkness…

* * *

"So this is your precious 'Spence', huh?" At JJ's look of surprise he continued. "Oh, I hear you yelling out for him all the time in your sleep, sometimes a Morgan or a Hotch but him most often," he gestured nonchalantly with his hand towards Reid's unmoving frame.

"Don't hurt him," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, like this?" he asked, kicking him in the stomach, smiling at JJ's horrified expression which quickly turned into anger.

He seemed to visibly shrink, JJ's eye's shooting daggers, at her calm tone. "I said _don't hurt him_,"

"Or what? You're gonna shoot me? Because the last I recall, you can't,"

"I sure as hell can," Morgan said from behind him. Her captor quickly ran the few paces over to JJ, pressing the gun to her head.

"Charles Dowe," Hotch's commanding voice echoed around the basement as he walked down, gun raised, Morgan trailing behind. "Drop the gun,"

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, pressing the gun a little harder to JJ's head.

"Because you don't want to hurt her, you only killed those girls because of Becca. We know that your mom left you when you were young, leaving you with your drunken father who could barely walk most of time until Social Services intervened at age 10, sending you to a foster home until you were 18. Then you met Becca and you thought she was perfect, until she left you just like your mom. JJ is nothing like Becca,"

"She's everything like Becca!" he said more forcefully, reaching with his thumb to turn off the safety. Morgan, noticing the slight twitch of the thumb, fired his own gun, hitting his square in the chest.

Hotch ran over, checking for a pulse before searching for the set of keys for her shackles as Morgan called an ambulance for her and Reid both.

He finally found the keys, removing the cuffs, JJ immediately running over to Reid.

"We need to get you upstairs JJ, an ambulance is coming and Morgan will be right here with him"

"I'm not leaving him,"

He turned the signature Hotch glare on her before speaking. ""JJ, you need help too,"

"Fine," she grumbled as Hotch moved to carry her up the stairs.

"Hotch, I can walk,"

"JJ, are you sure? You're pretty banged up,"

"I'm fine, I just need an arm," he had to laugh at her insistence on everything before placing her arm over his shoulder and putting his arm around her waist to help her up the stairs.

* * *

The blonde media liaison sat in her own ambulance when she saw Reid come out of the house on a stretcher. She immediately ran over, ignoring the protests of her medics.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"We won't know until we reach the hospital Miss Jareau, now you need to get back your medics,"

"What are you going to give him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Medicine, what medicine are you going to give him?" she asked, confusion on all the agents faces.

"Most likely pentobarbital, why?"

"Does it have any traces of hydromorphone hydrochloride in it?" realization dawned on the faces of the profilers as they recognized the name for dilaudid.

"No, does he have an allergy to it?"

"…Yeah," she said, figuring it better not to disclose Reid's previous situation, before reluctantly walking back to her medics.

* * *

JJ sat up in her hospital bed as the doctor walked back in. She immediately started peppering him with questions. "How is he? Or she I guess? The baby I should say. Oh, and how long until I can get out of here, this room at least? I need to see him, to make sure he's okay, you'll all say he is but I won't believe you until I see him myself either so-"

"Miss Jareau," the doctor calmly interrupted.

"Yes?"

"First of all I assume you're talking about Dr. Reid?" At her nod she continued. "I will inform you on his condition shortly but you will be fine. You will have a few scars due to the burns and we did a scan and although it is early we believe your baby will be fine. Your doctor will have to pay closer attention to signs for complications due to the electric shock later on, the last month or two most likely but other than that everything looks perfectly normal,"

"When can I get out of here?" JJ asked quickly, wanting to see Reid for herself.

"Well I assume that you want to see Dr. Reid and due to the injuries to his head he was put into a medically induced coma to reduce swelling in the brain and he should be waking up in about two days and we want to keep you overnight so you should be free to go tomorrow afternoon unless something changes," she finished just as a knock on the door sounded.

"Are you done?" Garcia asked tentatively, sticking her head in the door.

"Just finished," the doctor said with a smile before leaving the room.

Garcia came in, Henry on one hip and balloons in a hand, the team filing in behind her.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed, clambering out of Garcia's arms and onto his mom's bed, giving her a hug.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun at Jessica's with Jack?"

"Yeah! We got to watch the Lion King and we got to play with Jack's trucks and…" the team looked on with smiles as Henry continued to go on about his day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

The night and next morning went by quickly, due to having the team and her son around her, the only thing missing was Reid who she was eagerly awaiting seeing.

"Miss Jareau?" her doctor asked as she walking into the room.

"Yes?" her head whipped up from where she was playing with Henry on her bed.

"You're free to go; we just need you to sign some papers,"

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically, more than ready to get out of her hospital room.

The doctor just laughed before leading her out of the room.

* * *

"JJ," she woke up to someone calling her name softly.

"Yeah?" she asked groggily, recognizing the figure in front of her as Garcia.

"I think it's time for you to go home,"

"I'm not leaving him Garcia so don't try to make me," she said forcefully.

"Okay, well at least let me take Henry to Jessica's with Jack, its past eleven" she gestured to the sleeping blond in her arms. "The rest of the team is in the waiting room and I'll be there too once I get back,"

"Okay," she said reluctantly, handing over her son.

A few minutes after Garcia left JJ heard a soft muttering. JJ raced over to the bed to hear better. "Reid?" she asked, seeing him finally begin to stir.

"Reid?" she repeated.

"Is-"

JJ strained forward to hear what he was saying in his half-asleep stage, finally making it out.

"Is-Isabella," he muttered.

Hearing those words JJ ran out of the room into the waiting room close by, tears running freely down her face before collapsing into her friends' arms.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and everything because I love getting them! Anyway this will probably be the last chapter for a while because now school's in the way so I have loads of homework and soccer practice on week nights plus soccer games on the weekends so I'm pretty busy! :) And as always thanks to my amazing best friend (Hallie A.K.A. psychedoutpinapple) for reviewing this!Anyway, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Reid woke up, expecting to see JJ next to him only to be met with an empty room. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the doctor came in.

"Ah, Dr. Reid, I see you're finally awake,"

"H-How long was I out?" he asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Just about two days, not too long, now, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head, actually a few," he said, consulting his clipboard. "You had a concussion and some minor swelling in the brain, which was why we put you into a medically induced coma, but you should be feeling better in a few days as long as you get plenty of rest,"

"Where is everyone?"

"The last I knew is that they were all in the waiting room. Miss Jareau was in here from the moment she was released from her own room, in other words all afternoon and this evening but she must have been coerced to get some rest by your team, she looked quite worn out,"

"Oh, okay," he said sadly, looking up as he heard a bang.

"What did you do to her?" Morgan nearly yelled as he stormed into Reid's room.

"Now, Agent Morgan, this is no time for-"

Morgan continued his rant, oblivious to the doctor beside him. "Garcia and Prentiss are in there holding a _crying JJ_ who came running out of _your room_. What did you do?" he repeated.

"I-I don't know…"

"Agent Morgan," the doctor continued as Hotch and Rossi came bursting through the open doorway.

"I'm sorry doctor," Hotch apologized, grabbing onto Morgan's right arm as Rossi grabbed onto the other. "He got away from us,"

"That's perfectly fine but what I was trying to explain to Agent Morgan here was that Dr. Reid just woke up moments ago so he may have said something in his sleep that may have offended Miss Jareau,"

"Thank you doctor, we'll…uh…come back later," Rossi said, leading Morgan out of the room who was still glaring at Reid.

* * *

When Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan arrived back in the waiting room the girls were gone, only a note where they were sitting previously.

_Hotch,_

_We took JJ back to Garcia's to talk things over and make sense of things._

_I'll call you if we figure anything out._

_XO Emily_

He read the note before handing it to Rossi and turning to Morgan. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"I said I would kick his ass if he hurt JJ. JJ is like my sister, Hotch, just like Sarah and Desiree and no matter how much I like Reid he hurt a member of my family. You know what that's like more than anyone," he finished.

"I know where you're coming from but that doesn't excuse your behavior,"

"I know," he huffed, sinking down in a chair.

* * *

"Jay," Emily tried again, desperation evident in her voice. The blonde had come to the in the waiting room, crying for a solid five minutes, not making any coherent sentences before they decided to bring her to Garcia's, away from the hospital, away from the men of the team. She had tears streaming down her face the entire ride home and although she had stopped sobbing she still wouldn't talk to either of them instead deciding to stare blankly out of the window.

"Come on Jayje, talk to us, we want to help," Garcia pleaded.

The agent sat there for a few moments, as if she was contemplating what to tell them. "I-Isabella," she croaked out, tears running freely once again.

The two women exchanged confused looks. Neither of them had heard of an Isabella.

"Who is Isabella?" Garcia asked gently.

"I don't know!" she exploded. Garcia and Prentiss were both slightly taken aback by the forceful outburst but quickly recovered when they heard her continuing in a much quieter tone. "I-I was in his room and I was waiting for him to wake up. I heard him stir and mutter something so I moved closer to make it out and-" JJ stopped for just a moment, choking back tears before continuing. "And I heard what he said…he muttered Isabella,"

"Oh Jay, that may not mean anything," Prentiss tried to comfort her friend.

"It could be his girlfriend for all I know! He didn't say me, or Henry, or anyone on the team, not even his mom! This Isabella was obviously someone he wanted to talk to or see and he had plenty of opportunities. He needed his alone time, I get that, I respected that but for all I know he could have been seeing her," JJ said in despair, hating to doubt Reid.

"Oh honey, you know that that's not true, we'll get this all sorted out. I promise," Garcia said firmly. "Now, how about we go back to the hospital?" at JJ's petrified look she continued. "We don't have to see him, we can just talk to the guys, stay in the waiting room the entire time until you feel ready to talk to him,"

"Okay," JJ said reluctantly.

* * *

"Hey, there's the little trooper," Rossi said with a smile as the girls walked into the waiting room.

"Hey Rossi," JJ said, managing a weak smile.

"How ya doing?" he asked, leading her over to a chair.

As JJ talked to Rossi and Morgan Hotch caught Prentiss' eye, nodding his head towards the door.

"What happened?" he asked once they were out of earshot.

"Well, from what I can gather JJ was waiting for Reid to wake up and she heard him stir and mumble something. She moved closer to see if she could make it out and she heard Reid mutter a name. Isabella,"

"Do you want to come with me to talk to him?"

"Sure," she sighed. "I just feel like I'm invading her privacy, you know? I want to help, I really do but they're both such private people, just like everybody on this team. I feel like I'm meddling,"

Hotch couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped. "Meddling? Are we the Scooby-Doo gang now? Just some meddling kids?"

"Oh stop," she slapped his arm playfully. "You know what I mean, know let's get in there,"

* * *

"Hey guys," Reid said softly, looking down at his lap. The last few hours had been pure torture for him. He had been left alone after Morgan yelled at him leaving him to stew in his thoughts about what he had done to JJ.

"Hey Reid, how's it going?" Prentiss asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bad,"

"Can we ask you a question about earlier?"

"I guess,"

"Do you know what you said right after you woke up?"

"No, i-is that why JJ was crying? What did I say to her?" Reid asked, starting to panic.

"Nothing Reid, calm down, just one more question and I promise I will explain everything," Prentiss said to the distraught man.

"O-Okay,"

"Who is Isabella?"

"H-How do you know about her? You guys shouldn't have, no, no, how do you know about her?" he repeated. As much as Emily wanted to believe that Reid wasn't cheating on JJ this was starting to look bad for the young couple.

"Reid, _who is Isabella_?" Prentiss asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

Emily quickly leaned forward, realizing she would need to to hear the young doctor because of the quiet tone he was using, almost a whisper. "She's my sister,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and if you did leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi! Okay, first off, sorry for the long wait. I was super busy with school and everything to even think about writing and when I did finally end up sending them to Hallie things got crazy in her schedule! :) But anyway I owe a HUGE thanks to her for doing this! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"_She's my sister."_

"What? Reid, y-you never said anything about a sister…I-I thought you were an only child. What?" Emily faltered over her words, confused.

"You guys weren't _supposed_ to know. Everything that I do, that anyone on this team does, soon becomes public knowledge whether we want it to or not. I like having things to myself and I'm usually not granted that, this is the one thing that everyone didn't know about. I just wasn't ready to share that with everyone, although I'm guessing everyone knows now," he answered solemnly.

Hotch and Prentiss both stood in shocked silence at the revelation before Hotch finally spoke up.

"They just know the name, not the story. We won't tell anyone until you're ready although I _highly _suggest you talk to JJ, just a suggestion though," he said with a weak smile before leading Emily out of the room.

"Hey Hotch?" Reid called out weakly from his bed to their retreating backs.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure."

"On a scale of one to ten how pissed do you think JJ is with me?"

"I think anger is at the back of her mind right now just sadness. Now when you tell her about your sister the anger will come right back to the front so most likely a seven or eight," Hotch said, getting Reid to smile.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Anytime you need to talk my door is always open."

* * *

"I baked some cookies for my favorite genius!" Garcia chirped as she walked into Reid's hospital room laden with trays of goodies and balloons.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid said.

"Oh, cheer up!"

"How am I supposed to be happy right now Garcia? JJ hates me, I haven't seen or talked to Henry in at least three days, Morgan is just about ready to take my head off and on top of that I'm stuck in a hospital! How much better can it get?"

"JJ will come around, just give her some time and I'm sure I can arrange for our blond little godson to make an appearance. Morgan will calm down soon enough and I'm sure that you'll be able to get out of here soon," she said happily.

"Why aren't you mad at me too? Everyone else is."

"Oh, I'm am definitely mad at you for hurting JJ with whatever happened, you can be sure of that but I still can't have our resident genius down in the dumps."

"Is everybody still here?"

"All five present in the waiting room."

"C-Can you ask JJ to come in here? I really need to talk to her."

"Of course, get better Reid and good luck!"

* * *

"Jay," Emily softly approached her friend.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice hoarse from crying and lack of use.

"Are you ready to go talk to him?"

"Not necessarily, but I need to go."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I need to do this alone, I'll be fine," her voice cracking slightly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Emily asked once more; concerned for her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," JJ answered with conviction in her voice.

* * *

Reid stood up as soon as he saw the blond enter the room fighting back the pounding in his head. "Jay, are you-"

"Who is Isabella?" she interrupted her tone cold.

"I'm so sorry JJ, I never meant for-"

"_Who_ is she Reid?

"Jay, just let me explain-"

"_Reid_," she warned. "Who _the hell_ is Isabella?"

"My sister," he mumbled.

"What?"

"She's my sister JJ, okay?" Reid raised his voice.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Was I supposed to tell you everything that ever happened in my life? Sorry to disappoint but that's a long and sad list."

"I don't expect you to tell me everything, I just expected you to tell me about something as big as your _sister._"

"I'm sorry Jay," he started to reach out to her.

"_Don't_," she warned, pulling her hand away as anger flashed in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do JJ? Say I'm sorry? I already tried that. Feel guilty? I've been feeling that for the past twenty-four hours!"

"I would have wanted you to tell me before you muttered it when you were unconscious!"

"I was unconscious because of _you_,"

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on me. I was the one who was _abducted_ by a psychopathic killer!"

"And you would have still been in that basement or _worse_ if I hadn't figured out where you were!"

"It didn't take Hotch, Rossi, Morgan or Emily an IQ of 187 to figure out where I was! They would have found me even if you _hadn't _been there!"

"Yeah, maybe they would have," Reid said defeated, sitting down on his bed. "I'm sorry about my sister, I know that I hurt both you and Henry," he added quietly.

"_Don't_ bring _my_ little boy into this."

Reid's heart just about broke when JJ referred to Henry as _her_ boy. It hadn't been uncommon for them to share responsibility and blame for anything the kid went through. They had both accepted it when Henry started looking up to Reid as his father.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" JJ's voice softening once again. Reid became silent, looking down at his bare feet. "Exactly," she spit out angrily.

"JJ! Wait," Reid called to her back. "What's your problem with all of this?"

"What is _my _problem? _My problem_? Oh, nothing, just that my fiancé has lied to the team, our family, and not to mention _me_ for the past seven years,"

"I gave up _everything_ to take this job and to be with you and Henry, did you know that? I left my mom, my sister, everything that I had _ever_ known, so excuse me for wanting to keep _something _to myself."

"I didn't realize it was such a hard decision to propose to me and stay with the people who love you day in and day out," she said coolly, her glare trained on Reid. "I understand that your mom can't call but I have never once seen you take a call away from your desk. Isn't that what you would do if you actually cared about her and wanted to talk to your sister but keep her a secret at the same time?"

"You know, you're not the only one who has been hurt by this. I'm sorry, truly, but this hurts me too Jennifer."

"What?" she hissed as she whipped around.

"I'm _sorry_, how many times to I have to say that?"

"As many times as you want but I can _guarantee_ that I won't be listening. We were getting _married_ Reid," JJ said, tears threatening to fall.

"W-_Were_ getting married?" Reid's heart fully split at her affirmative nod.

"What else are you keeping from me?" she asked quietly before walking out of the room, ignoring his pleas for her to come back, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, some of you might hate me for that but I had to do it :) I hope you liked it and if you did then leave a review? and even if you didn't like it I would still appreciate a review :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
